Uncharted 5: Back In Action
by Danielle Domain
Summary: A new group of villains are interested in a lost treasure, but to get it they must go through Nate, his old friends and new friends to get. There will be betrayal, brokenhearts, love, trust, hate, friendships, broken relationships, and hurt, sexual references. So take a look inside, and you might actually like it if you like my other stories.
1. Wreckage

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or the games. The rightful owners do. The only thing I owe is my own characters, made up artifacts/treasury, and the plot.**

 **It takes place before the epilogue of Uncharted 4 when they show us Nate and Elena child.**

 **Rated T for violence, and swearing.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Wreckage**_

"Oh crap, what happened?" Asked Nate slowly waking up, and realized that he is in a broken plane, upside down. Nate clicked the button on his seastbelt, falling flat on his stomach.

"Alright, I think I just broke some of my ribs" said Nate putting an arm around his ribs and slowly sat up. His eyes traveled to his left leg, noticing that it is bleeding, but not as heavy as it would've been, because of a piece of shrapnel from the plane is in it.

He looked around his surroundings with his eyes, noticing a low beam is right next to him. Nate used the beam to boost himself up, gripping it tightly, looking to see where it leads, the beam leads out of the plane.

"Okay, easy steps" said Nate still have one arm around his ribs, while the other arm is holding onto the beam tightly. Nate slowly made his way to the exit, almost falling once, but caught himself.

Just as he made it, he heard voices up ahead. Nate took a look around his surroundings, noticing that he is up high on a mountain, and quickly hid behind a pillar, as a group of three men entered his line of vision.

"So you think the guy made it?" Asked one of the men standing close to where Nate is hiding at, holding a AK-47 in his hands.

"Nah, he probably died from the crash" said the second guy waving his pistol in a dismissive manner.

"Are you sure, because I heard he survived a train wreck and a different plane wreck" said the third guy also holding a pistol.

"Yep I'm positive, but if you have doubts then Ronald and I will check out the plane wreck, while you can stay here." Said the second guy, as the first guy and him walked away.

"I don't like to be by myself on the mountain" said the third watching them walk away. Nate saw this was his chance to get a weapon. Nate use stealth by crouching to sneak up on the guy, before standing up and put his arm around the guy throat, cutting off his airway. The guy started to thrash around before stopping his thrashing altogether. Nate hid the body behind a pillar, before taking the weapon off the ground.

Nate started to walk in the direction that seems to head down the mountain, keeping the pistol in his hands. Nate heard some footsteps close to where he is at. He aimed his weapon at the other two men, killing them in the heads, before they had a chance to fire at him.

Nate noticed a little village on the mountain. He sighed as he saw a small cliff that leads to the village. He made the jump down, but he cringe when he felt his leg got hurt even more. Five more men came into his focus, before he fell to the ground, lastly seeing a man with a hat, before blacking out.


	2. 12 hours ago

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or the games. The rightful owners do. The only thing I owe is my own characters, made up artifacts/treasury, and the plot.**

 **It takes place before the epilogue of Uncharted 4 when they show us Nate and Elena child.**

 **Rated T for violence, and swearing.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: 12 Hours Ago**_

"Nate, would you hurry up?" Asked Victor Sullivan, or 'Sully' as Nate likes to call him.

"Yeah, coming Sully" said Nate climbing down the mountain, before touching the ground as Victor and his brother Samuel Drake is already waiting for him on the ground.

"Come on, Chloe is waiting for us in the getaway van" said Sam as they suddenly heard guns being fired, above from where they are at.

"Let's go" said Nate running to the getaway van with Sam and Victor following behind him. They entered the van before closing the doors with Sam taking the passenger seat, as Victor and Nate took the back area.

"Did you got it?" Asked Chloe turning her head a little to face Nate and Victor.

"Just drive!" Shouted Sam as they heard some vehicles getting close to where they are at. Chloe stepped on the gas pedal, speeding away from the vehicles as the vehicles all suddenly stopped at once. Nate breathe a sigh of relief when they are not being followed, before taking out a small golden statue that resembles a cat. Nate put it back in his pocket.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Asked Victor as Nate opened the back doors of their van. Nate noticed that a helicopter is near their van.

"Oh crap, Chloe step on it" said Nate as the helicopter shot two missiles out of it, which Chloe narrowly dodged.

"I can't go any faster" said Chloe keeping her foot on the pedal and noticed that she is running out of fuel.

"Incoming!" Shouted Sam pointing ahead with his finger as a few vehicles is in front of them, coming closer to them. The people that is in the vehicles ahead of them started to shoot at them with their weapons.

"Their shooting at us" shouted Sam panicking while still pointing a finger ahead of him.

"Thanks Sherlock" said Chloe sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as Nate opened up the back doors to climb out while their van is still going. Victor grabbed his arm before he could fully stand up.

"What the hell are you doing, Nate?" Asked Victor freeing Nate arm with his hands. The van swerved to the left as Nate fully stood up but almost lost his balance.

"I gotta get out there, and start shooting back or we're sitting ducks, Sully" said Nate climbing on top of the van before Victor could reply.

Nate noticed that there are five vehicles in the front, while there is nine vehicles and a helicopter in the back of the van.

"Hey, kid!" Shouted Victor as Nate turned to face him, noticing that Victor is holding a RPG out for him.

"Thanks Sully" said Nate bending down to carefully take the RPG out of Victor hands, while Victor noticed that they are now on a narrow one way road, seeing that the vehicles are in a singular line. Nate aimed at the helicopter, with his RPG in his hands, before firing which hit its mark. The helicopter spun out of control, before blowing up, once it hit the ground.

"Alright, kid" cheered Victor just as one of the front vehicle hit their van tire. Chloe lost control and is heading towards a ledge.

"Woah" said Nate losing his balance, falling on his back, on top of their van.

"Get inside before we fall off the ledge, Nate" shouted Victor as they are fast approaching the ledge.

"Too late, Sully" said Nate just as he got to his feet, the van fell off the ledge, as the other vehicles just stopped at the ledge, watching the van fall.

"Nate!" Shouted Victor as he watched in slow motion, as Nate falls from the top of the van. Time resumes when Victor quickly grabbed hold of Nate's hand, trying to pull him up into the van but couldn't. The van suddenly made impact on the ground, creating a big cloud, while not knowing if everyone is alright.


	3. The Village

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or the games. The rightful owners do. The only thing I owe is my own characters, made up artifacts/treasury, and the plot.**

 **It takes place before the epilogue of Uncharted 4 when they show us Nate and Elena child.**

 **A/N: note that there are Spanish words, which will be translated at the end of the chapter.**

 **Rated T for violence, and swearing.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Village**_

 ** _Present Time_**

"Urg, what happened?" Asked Nate slowly opening his eyes, noticing a woman in a nurse's outfit, sitting next to him on a chair. The lady eyes widened before standing up, and started to back away from him.

"Don't be scared" said Nate noticing that look on her face, while he looked at himself, and saw he was bandaged up where his ribs are with no shirt on while have a brace around his one leg, and also on a soft bed.

The woman quickly left the room. A man suddenly appear at the doorway looking at him with a blank expression on his face. Nate recognized the man as the one he saw before he blacked out.

"¿Cómo está?(1)" Asked the man taking a seat on the previous occupied seat, staring intently at Nate.

"Do you speak any English and could you understand me?" Asked Nate while noticing that the man have a scar near his left eye, still wearing his hat.

"Sí (2)" said the man nodding his head.

"Alright, how much do you know English?" Asked Nate trying to sit up, which he winced in pain, before succeeding.

"Very little" said the man in a foreign voice.

"Ok, where are we?" Asked Nate looking around the room with his eyes.

"Estamos en un pueblo en la montaña (3)" said the man, as Nate tried to decipher what he said.

"Okay, so we are in a village on the mountain, right?" Asked Nate, which the man nodded his head. The man was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"No!" Shouted the man standing up, and running to the door, opening it, then closing it behind him, while locking the door up with his key.

"What is happening?" Asked Nate looking at the lock door, when he heard some more shouting, before it all went quiet, which made Nate look at the door, worried.

The door handle jiggle, as someone is trying to open it, before stopping. Nate pulled himself to the side of the bed with his legs dangling off the side.

"Abre esta puerta, Nathan Drake! (4)" shouted a man that is not the same one as before. Nate saw a desk near him with his own pistol laying on it. Nate reached over and grabbed it, before trying to stand on his two feet, which is hard as one of his leg is in pain.

"Okay, here goes" said Nate as he pulled himself up, holding onto the chair as he dragged it with him to the door. There are more banging coming from the door, as Nate slowly unlocked it, while he have a pistol in his hands. Just as the door came unlock, the man barged in, knocking Nate on his butt dropping his pistol when he fell.

"Tú eres el que necesitamos, Nathan Drake. (5)" said the man grinning down at Nate.

"Why can't you guys speak English?" Asked Nate as he was roughly pulled to his feet by the guy.

"El jefe quiere darnos la estatua dorada (6)" said the man as he roughly pulled a hurting Nate out the door.

"I still do not understand you" said Nate looking at all the dead people that use to live here that is in the hallway, but sigh in relief when he didn't spot the lady and the guy with the hat from before, dead bodies. The guy pushed him in a room, where there is another person sitting on a chair behind a desk. The guy that pushed him from before, pushed Nate in a chair in front of the desk, so Nate and the other person can sit across from each other.

"¡ Déjanos! (7)" Commanded the person in the chair, which the other person obey, leaving the room.

"So do you speak English, or do I have to guess what you want from me" said Nate sitting back in his chair.

"I speak English and Spanish, but my men can't speak English, or understand it" said person leaning forward on his chair, with his hands clasp under his chin, looking directly at Nate in the eyes.

"So who are you?" Asked Nate getting uncomfortable when the person just stare at him.

"My name is Diego" said Diego breaking eye contact with him.

"Okay, what do you want from me?" Asked Nate shifting in his chair.

"The serum works like a charm" said Diego standing up from his chair and pressing a button on his wrist communicator. Two guys enter the room with two different color vial, one is blue, and the other is green.

"Ponga los frascos en el escritorio, y entonces usted puede dejar" said Diego to the two men, as the two men put the vials on the desk, and then left the room.

"What are these?" Asked Nate as Diego just smile at him, and walk near him.

"The green one is a remembrance potion" said Diego picking up the green vial.

"And the other one?" Asked Nate dreading the answer.

"The blue one is forgetfulness, which takes away 24 hours of memory, while the blue one regains the 24 hours that you lost" said Diego keeping the blue one on the table.

"Okay, I think you already did the blue one, because I can not remember the last 24 hours" said Nate watching as Diego took out a syringe and put the green liquid in the syringe.

"Which was my plan, so that you will also not know where you put the golden statue, but now that I have finally caught you. You will show me where you put it." Said Diego taking a dagger out of his pocket, putting the green liquid on it.

"What is with the dagger, I thought you would give me the syringe" said Nate as Diego came near him with the dagger.

"I love to see people in pain, and this way if you redirected the dagger to me, the remembrance won't have any effect on me." Said Diego putting the syringe on the desk, while grabbing a hold of Nate's arm.

"So syringe is a backup plan?" Asked Nate as Diego just nod his head.

"Enough talk, nighty night, Drake" said Diego just as he was about to stab Nate in the arm. Nate quickly used his other arm to redirect the dagger to Diego thigh, which he fell down on the ground, gripping his thigh with one hand, and grabbing the syringe off the desk with his other hand. Nate quickly got out of his seat and went towards the door.

Diego toss the syringe to Nate hitting him on the arm before he left the room. Nate walked down a deserted hallway, feeling dizzy as he became wobbly on his feet, holding onto the wall for support. He looked at his arm and noticed a syringe is in it. With shaky hands, he pulled the syringe out, letting it drop. Nate put his back against the wall, sliding down slowly.

Nate tried to keep his eyes open but is losing, the last thing he saw was the same man with the hat running towards him with a concern look on his face, before losing consciousness, slumping sideways.

* * *

 **A/N: here is the translation for Spanish.**

 **(1): How are you?**

 **(2): Yes**

 **(3): We are in a village on a mountain**

 **(4): Open this door, Nathan Drake**

 **(5): You're the one we need, Nathan Drake**

 **(6):** **Boss wants you to give us the golden statue**

 **(7): Leave us!**

 **(8): P** **ut the vials on the desk, and then you may leave**


	4. The Start of an Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or the games. The rightful owners do. The only thing I owe is my own characters, made up artifacts/treasury, and the plot.**

 **It takes place before the epilogue of Uncharted 4 when they show us Nate and Elena child.**

 **Rated T for violence, and swearing**.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Start of an Adventure**_

 ** _24 Hours ago (before they grabbed a cat statue)_**

"Good morning" said Elena as Nate is slowly waking up from his sleep and noticed that Elena have a tray in her hands with scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and a glass of milk on it.

"What's this?" Asked Nate sitting up, and grabbing the tray from his wife hands, so that he can put the tray on his lap, while Elena sat on the bed.

"It's breakfast in bed, and today is our anniversary of the day we first met." Said Elena putting a hand unknowingly on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Asked Nate looking worried at his wife, while Elena just nod with a smile on her face.

"I have something to tell you" said Elena now looking nervous.

"What is it?" Asked Nate putting the tray with the breakfast to the side of him, so that he can grab both of Elana's hands in his hands.

"I'm pregnant" said Elena looking frighten when Nate look shock before letting go of her hands.

"How long are you?" Asked Nate in a whisper looking down at his hands.

"Two weeks" said Elena looking nervous again when Nate didn't say anything for a few seconds. Nate look up at her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm happy for you, I mean us. We are going to have a kid" said Nate standing up from the bed and pushing the breakfast tray towards Elena.

"Wait a second, I got you the breakfast" said Elena staring confusingly at the tray.

"I better get to work, and you are the one pregnant, not me" said Nate leaving the room with a few of his clothes to change into, to get ready for work. Elena set the tray down on the bed, before following Nate, and stood next to the door to the bathroom, as Nate is still getting ready for work.

"Yeah, but you need to eat too" said Elena as Nate opened the door to the bathroom coming out with his fresh clothes on.

"I'll grab an apple on the way out" said Nate just as the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Asked Elena as the two of them walked towards the door.

"No" said Nate as he opened the door to reveal Chloe, Sam, and Victor.

"Hello, love" said Chloe as Victor just rolled his eyes at her, while Sam pulled his brother, Nate in a hug, patting him on the back, before letting go of Nate.

"Um, what's up with the visit, not that I am not happy to see guys" said Nate hurriedly reassured his brother, when his face turned sad.

"How would you like to go on, one last adventure, before you become a dad" said Sam, not knowing that he just said something that Nate would be mad at.

"How did you find out?" Asked Nate looking confused while raising an eyebrow at Elena.

"Two months ago, why, didn't you know?" Asked Sam, now the one to look confuse, when Nate crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's funny, I thought she was only two weeks pregnant" said Nate as Victor showed an understanding on his face, while taking a cigar out to put it in his mouth, lighting it.

"God damnit, Sam, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut." Said Victor when he figured that this is going to be trouble in paradise for Nate and Elena.

"Would you excuse us?" Asked Nate restraining his anger, long enough to close the door in their faces.

"So you was hiding it for that long, but told them first, and then you lied to my face, telling me it was two weeks" said Nate in a really calm voice, which Elena started to be scared of a scary calm Nate.

"Look to be fair, Chloe didn't know, and I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know how you would react, but Victor told me to tell you sooner rather than later." Said Elena as Nate uncrossed his arms, and started to advance on her.

"I gave up my life of adventuring, exploring cities, temples, and other things for you. This is how you repay me by lying to my face about the baby." Shouted Nate looking angrily at her, while stopping right in front of her, not caring that she have frustrated tears in her eyes.

"If that is how you feel, over a little thing like that, than you can have your adventures, your freedom and everything else" said Elena with tears falling down her cheeks, as she took off her wedding ring and tossed it at him.

"Elena-" started Nate already calm while picking the wedding ring off the floor.

"Just go, Nathan Drake" said Elena turning away from him, and walking off towards the bedroom.

Nathan opened the door to the outside, and noticed that the three of them is still standing outside.

"Hey, Nathan, you okay?" Asked Sam putting a hand on his shoulder, while noticing a wedding ring in his hand.

"Hey Chloe, start the car" said Victor turning to Chloe, which she just nod her head, and left to start the car.

"I don't know what came over me, guys. I have never yell at her" said Nate looking confusedly down at the wedding ring in his hand.

"Well, you could do an adventure with us to take your mind off of your relationship problem." said Sam putting an arm around his brother shoulders.

"Sam, I don't-" started Victor shaking his head but was interrupted by Nate.

"Sure, count me in" said Nate which Sam smiled in reply, before started to walk towards the car, and Chloe who is in the driver seat.


	5. Missiles

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the characters or the games. The rightful owners do. The only thing I owe is my own characters, made up artifacts/treasury, and the plot.**

 **It takes place before the epilogue of Uncharted 4 when they show us Nate and Elena child.**

 **Rated T for violence, and swearing**.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Missiles**_

 ** _22 Hours ago (To Present Time)_**

"Nice place, you got here" said Nate looking around the inside of his brother house, while Victor and Chloe sat down on a couch in front of the television.

"Look, I already know that this is a horrible place to live" said Sam going in his dirty kitchen with Nate following him.

"You could've ask Elena and me for money" said Nate as Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"I already ask you guys, and you guys gave me enough for a house, clothes, and food. You guys need to focus on the baby anyway" said Sam as Chloe is watching the two of them talk.

"Yeah, but your my brother, Sam" said Nate as Chloe cleared her throat to get their attention, which it successfully did.

"So before you two start fighting, Victor wants to know if the television is working." Said Chloe crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, the guy that sell this house to me, owe me a favor, and the favor is paid when he pays for the electricity which included the tv" said Sam waving a hand dismissively in her direction, before turning back to Nate as they started a conversation. Chloe sighed irritated before leaving the kitchen and sat back down on the couch, with Victor grabbing a remote from the coffee table that was in front of them.

"So, what did he say?" Asked Victor looking at the black screen of the television.

"He said go for it" said Chloe watching the television as Victor clicked it on, turning up the volume, to drown out Nate and Sam arguing.

"Let's check the news first" said Victor as he changed the channel to the news.

 _"In breaking news, there is a small missile heading straight for a single home." Said the reporter on the television, showing a missile heading to a house that does not have any other houses living near it, as it is by the ocean on a beach._

"Um, Nate, get in here, now!" Shouted Victor not moving his eyes from the television, and interrupting Nate and Sam conversation.

"What is it, Sully?" Asked Nate walking towards Victor and Chloe with his brother following after him. Victor and Chloe just pointed a finger at the TV. Nate and Sam both look at the television, eyes widening when they realize that the television is showing Nate's house, as the missile came in contact with the house, blowing it up.

"Nooo!" Shouted Nate going to his knees, and looking at the television with wide eyes. Sam put a hand on his brother right shoulder.

"Nate, are you okay?" Asked Sam taking a step back as Nate stood up while clenching both of his hands, having his eyes closed, before opening them, showing angry eyes.

"No, what kind of question is that?" Asked Nate turning to face Sam as Victor and Chloe stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, brother but you can't do anything to bring them back" said Sam raising his hands as Nate throw a punch, but Victor quickly grabbed his hand, before he can actually hit his brother.

"Let go" said Nate as Victor let go of Nate's hand, stepping between the two brothers.

"Calm down, Nate and think rational" said Victor as Nate took a deep breath before taking a step back.

"How can I be calm when my wife and unborn child is dead" said Nate turning around so they wouldn't see his face as tears came out of his eyes.

"I don't think the people that did it, did it on accident" said Chloe finally speaking as she was shock, because she never saw Nate like this.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nate keeping his voice steady while tears are falling from his face.

"I think she meant that the people that is after the same treasure as we are, knows who you are, and knows that we would recruit you to find this lost treasure." Said Sam moving pass Victor to stand directly behind his brother.

"So, what should we do?" Asked Nate as he turned around to face them with his tears slowly drying up.

"We should find the first part of the treasure before they do" said Sam while Nate and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what's the first part?" Asked Nate while Victor took out a piece of paper and unrolled to show a golden cat statue.

"So where is this at?" Asked Sam looking closely at the paper, before the paper was snatched by Nate. Nate looked at the picture, noticing a few words is on the paper inside the cat statue.

"Wait, there is writing on this" said Nate as Victor and Chloe look at each other.

"What does it say, Nate?" Asked Victor as Sam crossed his arms, looking upset that he didn't see it at first.

"It says _'_ _et occulte ponit desertum ubi mons excelsus'_ " said Nate speaking it perfectly.

"What does that mean?" Asked Victor looking confusingly at Nate, as Nate gave him back the paper.

"Luckily I can read Latin which the words mean _'where the mountain is high and a hidden ruins lays'_ " said Nate going towards the door, but was stopped by Sam grabbing his arm.

"Do we even know where the mountain or the ruins are at?" Asked Sam letting go of his brother arm.

"Elena and I was planning on taking a trip to a mountain where the cat statue is located in two weeks, but then this happens" said Nate exiting the house with Victor, Chloe, and after Sam locked the door followed him to the vehicle. Chloe took the driver seat, while Nate took the passenger seat, with Victor and Sam taking the back seat.

"You guys ready?" Asked Chloe as the boys nod their heads.

"What could possibly go wrong when we are all together" said Sam as Chloe drove off, not knowing the danger they would face.


	6. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
